


my Gaius is  WOL au with side effects drabbles and stuff

by niconugget



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Divergence, Gen, no beta we die like that guy in the vault, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: my basic premise this. mother crystal chooses gaius as her wol but with a twist. turns him to fifteen years of age and without memories OF being gaius -van- baelsar. its fun for the whole class. will put bozja stuff early on but not first chapters. hopefully.





	1. Chapter 1

Gaius Baelsar, Or just Gaius for him is extremely bad at cooking. No that is too kind to say. Perhaps it is safer to say, that he is a natural disaster at cooking. Ironic for a man once known to be a good soldier. But garlamend does not offer much options for cooking lessons outside of those who were assigned kitchen duty forever. 

In any case, he had been booted out of the Bismark faster than one could comprehend, and on fried eggs no less. 

By his sides, one of the twins, Alphinaud was laughing a bit too hard. 

"Well, see if I save you next time..." Gaius grumbles for a lack of anything to say because he can't really win a verbal argument [Cid would agree]. the eggs had came out both runny and charred at the same time and had caused near heart attacks of several of the guild members within the Bismark. 

"Perhaps if were not do distracted by the weapons gleaming in the sun , you would-

"It is not uncommon to appreciate a fine weapon." Gaius cuts off the twin. But nay, Alphinaud will not be stopped ...of laughter. Its not his fault gaius is merely a product of his time , or rather as an adventurer with greed when it comes to well made weapons.


	2. Ishgard welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Prime WOL does his wol thing, other echo user Gaius [young] spends time attempting to drink with...Paulecrain and Grinnaux. fun for all.

Gaius likes order, he likes sophistication, a posh attitude that one Cid Garlond would attest to at times. Though after the whole crystal braves incident to which he had not been privy too, too busy putting down Ifrit again, it seems that the young scion and the vaulted warrior of light had caused a ruckus of sorts. Though only through the soft words of lady Yugiri does he understand. 

Gaius...feels nothing, no hard emotions of any sorts. the scions were a mysterious but brave lot, but distanced him from the rest due to his heritage. He, was not officially a member but more of a informant until they were aware of his inheritor of the echo. even then it was a very distanced relationship. 

What he feels right now, as he tries to find the missing scions in Ishgard of all places under the invitation of house something something-

memories blur and lose focus when under the influence of drinks. Ser Grinnaux a man twice his age is a brute and his partner in crime, was something even worse but respectable in a sense. 

though his standards are low upon becoming ass hat drunk. A mug of warm ale trusts into his mouth like a baby to a bottle, Ser Grinnaux superior arm strength stopping him from moving or falling to his sides, the stool swaying dangerously- 

"You can't get hair on your chest if you don't drink lad! Chug!"

He wakes up, severely hang over at the tender age of 16. At the shared chambers of grinnaux and paulecrain at the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garleans seem like a safe exotic thing to observe and get drunk. also garland children I hc are just really tall and can be mistaken for adults unless they are really baby face.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i got no excuse
> 
> Gaius is also friends with alphinaud and alisae bullies him. Krile is worst. lawl.


End file.
